


Still be here

by Sherlockwaygraham



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwaygraham/pseuds/Sherlockwaygraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Anonymous: How about SHARYL and cuddling ❤️</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still be here

**Author's Note:**

> I set it after Daryl gets back to Hershel’s farm all messed up. Since it was the first thing that came to mind for some reason. Though it’s a bit au-ish where Shane and Daryl are already messing around/together. And they had a fight right before Daryl left to look for Sophia.

                Daryl is curled up on the annoyingly comfortable bed. Fisting the sheets and curling them further around himself, in an attempt to covered up his naked scar covered torso. The dim lighting of the room cast shadows that seemed to morph into images from his nightmares. Weary blue hues dart around trying to escape them. The quite of the room was uncomfortable but nothing he wasn’t used to. If he were in any shape to be moving he would have tugged on his shirt and left it by now, but with a gun wound to the side of the head and a hole in his side from his arrow that was tugged together by stitching. There was little he could do but lay in the bed and wait for the drugs to kick in.

              The door to the room creaks open and he half expects it to be Rick, or even Hershel, but it was neither. Shane’s familiar foot falls echo out softly and the youngest Dixon finds himself curling further under the sheets as if he were a child trying to hide. The bed dips behind him and he grunts out trying to sound annoyed but it just sounds tired. 

             For a long momnet Shane doesn’t touch him, not sure if he even should. Daryl can feel the soft tickle of breath on the back of his neck however and it causes his cheek to heat up. Dipping his head down so sheet covered hand could also cover his mouth, he wanted Shane to go away but at the same time he didn’t and he hated that. 

              “Are you still mad?” Came the soft question just by his ear and it makes Daryl close his eyes. “Are ya’ still being a dick?” Came his retort. Silence fills the limited space between them, both of them unsure of where to go from there. Was Daryl still mad at him? Not really, but he was and always would be stubborn. A strong hand soon comes to rest on his lower back, the pressure makes Daryl’s breath catch in his throat. His eyes still closed as said hand starts to trail up his spine, making sure to avoid the wound at his side. 

               “I’m sorry it came out the way it did, but I don’t regret what I said, Daryl.” Shane’s voice is low almost hushed only for Daryl to hear. Blue hues blink open scanning the wall as if it held answers he needed, if only he looked close enough. Shane’s hand soon comes to a stop, his thumb pressing small circles into dirty skin. The bed dipping once more as Shane pressed closer to the younger man. The back of Daryl’s thighs pressed into the front of Shane’s, his ass just inches away from Shane’s groin. Though he could feel the smooth press of Shane’s shirtless top as it brushed his own naked back. A sigh leaves his lips and his eyes are closed once more, limbs relaxed in a way they never been around another person so closed to him.

                Shane’s arms moved around Daryl’s upper body to avoid bumping his wound, under Daryl’s arm which then shifted so his hand could run over Shane’s. They were cuddling, Daryl knew that but still part of him didn’t accpet it. Even when he pressed back, with a grunt as his side twitched in disapproval of the action. Pressed fully to the larger man now. Most of there interactions alone on a bed or tent floor for that matter weren’t this sweet until after one of them were fucked thoroughly. It was a nice change of pace however, since Daryl’s sex drive wasn’t as high as Shane’s could be.

                “Then you left… I was scared you won’t come back. But I still didn’t regret telling you.” Shane voice breaks the silence once more, and Daryl know he needs to respond. Though he was still unsure how. He wasn’t sure of anything when it came to Shane, not before they started messing around or during or when he decided to tell Daryl he loved him. No one had ever said those words to him before, not in any form. Not to mention the way Shane had come out with it, in a snarl of angry words as if he were using the ‘I love you’ as some form of weapon.

               “You don’t have to say it back.” He continued his more one sided conversation. Figuring Daryl would chime in when he was meant to. Though that really didn’t stop the anxiety that started to swell within him. Daryl was very hard to read most of the time, so content with being hidden behind the walls he built around himself. It made him unpredictable when his limits were tested in anyway. 

              “C’mon give me something.” His voice is almost a whine as he pressed his face forward so soft lips could plant a kiss to the back of Daryl’s neck. He hoped that the affection would rattle Daryl enough to get him talking. “I ‘dunno what ya’ want me ta’ say. I… I jus’ don’ know.” He curls further as he speaks which just gets his body pressed closer to Shane’s. His hand tightening around Shane’s before he threads his fingers between the other man’s gripping tightly.

                 “That’s okay, I’ll still be here.” Shane presses forward and presses another kiss to his neck before nuzzling his face there. A sigh leaves his thin lips before his tongue darts out to wet them. The room starting to spin as the ache in his side dulls along with the pain in his head. Finally the drugs were kicking in. He drifts off before he could respond, brain sluggish and all he could focus on was the blackness tugging him in and Shane cuddling him from behind. 

~~Like I might make another part to this with smut, just 'cause I can.~~


End file.
